This invention relates to new and useful improvements in guide assemblies for sabre saws.
Conventionally, sabre saws or jig saws, are held by the operator and guided by eye along a line marked on the work-piece. This line can either be straight or curved and the majority of sabre saws include means whereby the angle of cutting of the blade can be moved from a position normal to the sole plate so that a bevelled cut can be formed.
Due to the fact that such devices are hand-guided, accuracy of the cut obviously varies so that it is difficult to use a sabre saw in cutting accurate pieces particularly when such pieces require a bevelled edge.
Furthermore, the hand operation of a sabre saw precludes the accurate cutting of circles or apertures within a work-piece.